Shitaka Uchiha pt2: Cloudy sky
by fakeaway6200
Summary: pt. 2 of shitaka uchiha. sasuke realizes his friend that is a girl is still alive. read and review please.
1. Setting off

shitaka uchiha pt.2 chap.1

* * *

So, Shitaka wondered deeply what mission Naruto and Sakura could be on. Sakura was one of her close friends when they were young, she wanted to be strong like Naruto, so she wished she could go with them.

"If I'm going on a different mission, then who's going to be my captain?" Shitaka asked.

"Well, it'll take time for me to decide since most other ANBU's are on other missions, so wait for it."Tsunade answered. Naruto and Sakura stood looking eager. Shitaka really wished she could've gone with them, but her uncle was another thought getting in the way.

"Do I have any team members going along?"

"Yes, they should be here any moment."

And exactly after that was said, the Hokage door busted open. There in the door way was Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Shitaka gasped at them. She was about to say something, but Tsunade interrupted.

"Yes, another team is going with you," Tsunade said, "remember that your dealing with Orochimaru."

Shitaka nodded her head. She slowly walked out the Hokage's office, catching a last look of Naruto and Sakura. She headed back to her apartment to get ready.

"I'm not all that bad." she said to herself. She wasn't mad, but feeling quite pissed. At most times she would accept the fact, but not when her real friends are involved. A few knocks on her door took her out her thoughts.

"Come in." she said dragging her worlds out.

It was eight.

"C'mon, Tsunade has our captain ready!" Kiba said.

After hearing that, Shitaka slightly packed her things faster. She began to step towards the door way, when she felt something holding her left foot from moving. She landed with _THUD_! on the ground. Her anger grew, when she looked down to see an empty shampoo bottle. _How'd the hell did this get here?!_ She made no attmept to do anything, remembering she was going on a mission. 'Save the anger for later' she always told herself.

She got back to the Hokage's office, looking at the captain.

"Everyone, meet captain Tetsui." Tsunade said.

Everyone greeted him, and he greeted them back.

"How is everybody?" Tetsui said in a nice tone. He could tell they were going to get along well.

* * *

At the village gate, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Yamato.

"Hey Sakura."

"What?"

"After those two years, Shitaka has been getting pretty good looking," said Naruto, "with those bigger boobs."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO," Sakura snapped, "I'M SURE SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!!"

Naruto remembered his training with Kakashi not long ago. He didn't want to get Sakura mad, so he refrained from talking about that stuff. Although, he thought about it in his head, which made him slip a pervertish giggle.

"Why did you laugh, Naruto?" Sakura said with am evil stare in her eyes.

"Urm, nothing, Sakura." He answered, gulping a bit.

The time Shitaka and her team got to the gate, Naruto and Sakura were already gone. Tetsui explained the mission.

"It seems the Akatsuki is making their move, so Tsunade wants us to find a guy that goes by "Akima." said Tetsui

Shitaka gasped to wake herself up. She finally spoke.

"Yes, he's my uncle." she said.

"Yes, and After Jiraiya's research of Orochimaru's immortality, we found out he's under some kind of jutsu." added Tetsui.

Shitaka was eager for this. Joining forces with a relative is going to be cool in her opinion. She felt happy joy in her. Tetsui continued.

"We'll go this way," he said, "Then take a rest in a nearby town." With those directions, they set off. Making her think about her uncle also made her ponder about Sasuke. _What is he doing right now?_ She asked herself. The feeling also made her think about Sakura's brother, Kaishu. _He's too powerful, he couldn't be taken out like that._

* * *

Deidara flew happily to the nearest Akatsuki base with Gaara. The others were waiting impatiently. Except for Kaishu.

"What took ya' so long, Deidara," Kisame said, "we're on a roll here!"

"Aw, why don't you shut up! Hmm! I came her late because of delays! Hmm!" Deidara was cut off by Pein.

"Stop it you two. We will not have that in our organization," Pein spoke, "such things could make a huge mistake."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Kisame, while he glared at Itachi, who was staring blankly at the ground. Deidara wouldn't dare mess with Itachi. Not after he killed his whole clan. Or so he thought, but he still hated him. Pein let out a command.

"Get ready for the seal!"

The others let out hand signs, and Gaara was being raised in the air like levitation magic. Kaishu watched mindlessly, and Pein was staring at him secretly. _It will be very bad if I tried a secret attack, since he's way stronger than me._ He kept that in mind and tried to look for an chance, but Pein's chance never came. Of course, he knew the other Akatsuki members knew.

* * *

Walking on the road to Orochimaru's base was painful to Kiba. He tried his best to keep his moans and groans in, but one was dying to come out. Sometimes he puffed up his neck to hold them in. He wanted some entertainment while on this mission, and being in a fight was all he needed.

"Captain, are we almost there yet?" Kiba asked.

"No, not yet. We still have a lot more ground to cover." Tetsui answered.

Kiba sulked. He puffed out air like an elephant puffing out water threw its trunk. This reminded Tetsui of something. Something back then.

flash back

Tetsui ran threw a cave running away from something. This was his first c-ranked mission, and he was scared he didn't have the guts to finish it. It was a mission in the rock country, and he was eager like Kiba. His sensei told him to make a run for it, because the enemy did a jutsu to cave the cave in. Tetsui could hear the cave caving in from down the other side, and it was coming fast.

"I have to get out! I have to get out!" said Tetsui.

When he turned the corner, he could see the exit of the tunnel. He ran faster, using chakra to make him go faster. Even though this wasn't a good idea, as he should be saving his chakra for later, he wanted to save his life. The caving in caught up with Tetsui. He glanced back and gasped, while the rocks fell on him.

Bright sunlight shined on the destroyed cave. Tetsui arose from the rocks, using his a shield scroll. His sensei made it before the mission. He looked everywhere for his sensei, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, he felt a jerk of his jacket from under him. _Under the ground?!_ He was surprised it wasn't pulling him under, but someone came up. It was his sensei and other team mates.

"Sensei," Tetsui shouted, "what happened to the enemy?"

"All tooken care of." he answered.

end of flash back

Tetsui didn't know why Kiba reminded him of that, but it did.


	2. Orochimaru, here we come!

Shitaka Uchiha pt. 2

**I do not own Naruto, if I did this would not be fan fiction because I would own it. So no more disclamers.**

* * *

It took him back to some memories he had never thunk of for years, because he had the ANBU on his mind.

"Kiba don't worry, I'm sure we'll get there pretty soon." said Tetsui.

"Hmph. In your opinion." snorted Kiba. This made Tetsui smile. _A shining star of a ninja. _With much effort in years of missions and training, he saw Kiba as a strong ninja.

Team Guy was hot on the trail of the Akatsuki. With the speed took up, they were like miniature planes going by.

"We're here." spoke Neji.

They stopped in front of a huge rock.

"They're supposed to be in here?" Lee said.

After that was said, Neji activated his byakugan. He saw chakra in shapes of humans inside.

"They're on the other side of this rock." added Neji.

"Heh, stand back everyone!" insisted Guy. His fist focused chakra into it slowly. The team was amazed of the site. At last, he released, but something was wrong.

"As I thought." Neji grunted.

"Me two," said Guy, "a barrier."

The Akatsuki heard the sound of Guys fist from the inside of the cave. Pein was concerned.

"Let's go, guys. We'll take this somewhere else." ordered Pein.

Pein glanced over to Deidara and Sasori, and like that they knew what to do. The Akatsuki left to seal the tailed beast in another head-quarters. Team Kakashi caught up with Naruto's face looking like the fox spirit.

"Kakashi, your late." said Guy.

"Am I really that late?" Kakashi said. Everyone dropped the lateness, and Neji activated his byakugan. He searched threw the thick forest, searching for the seals. Neji let out a huge gasp.

"Found Them!"

* * *

Team Tetsui kept walking on the trail. Kiba was about to let out a groan, when suddenly Tetsui stopped. He looked like he seen a ghost. Tetsui turned around to Shino and yelled, 'GET OUT THE WAY!' Shino instantly moved aside, seeing kunai knives dart into the ground, but they weren't any original kunai knives. _Explosives! _Team Tetsui jumped away from the open grassy road into the forest. The explosion blew up the portion of the road team Tetsui were standing on, and the front trees of the forest.

Shino noticed a dark figure popped up from behind them. They had a kunai held up to his neck.

"Give me your money." the figure demanded.

Shino secretly moved his fingers drawing up bugs from behind the figure. The figure looked back seeing the bugs stir into the air. _ARHG! The Aburame clan!? _The bugs swirled into circles a bit, then attacked for the figure. The figure pulled his kunai away from Shino and jumped away from him, but they were fast. The figure pulled out two kunai and started spinning around in circles when the bugs surrounded him.

"Take this!" shouted the figure from inside the bugs.

Shino's bug army were suddenly getting chopped up and falling to the ground. _What's this? _Shino examined this mysterious figure's jutsu. _Hmm, this is something I should watch out for. _Soon, most of Shino's bugs were chopped onto the ground. The figure stopped spinning, and rushed towards Shino. Shino gasped when he came toward him. _A mask?!_

Shino used more bugs for protection, when the figure stopped. The figure stood on a branch, and looked back. Kiba did beast mimicry and darted for the figure. Without hesitation, the man jumped out the way. Kiba was now headed for Shino. Shino was glad he used the bugs for protection to block off Kiba. The figure jumped upward to a branch, but kunai's were headed straight for him from the way he was headed.

It was thrown by Shitaka and made a direct hit, but it was a shadow clone. Shitaka was surprised. She jumped down to the branch Kiba and Shino was on.

"You two okay?" she asked.

Kiba and Shino nodded their heads. Suddenly, the figure hit the branch. Kiba, Shino and Shitaka were surprised greatly. The figure let out a few moans and groans before he passed out. Captain Tetsui stepped into the scene with Hinata.

"Well, It was unknown why he left you guys without finishing you." Tetsui smiled. It gave the other team members hope.

Tetsui walked in front of the mysterious man, and proceeded to take the mask off. He took it off, but there was a great surprise.

"Ugh! Paper bombs!" shouted Tetsui.

Everyone made a run for it. The bombs made a huge explosion, making a clearing in the forest.

* * *

At Orochimaru's base, the real person who made the clone was there. He somehow knew that Konaha ninja would be coming to Orochimaru's base.

"Good, Magestin. You know our enemies." laughed Orochimaru.

"All to your satisfaction, Lord Orochimaru." said Magestin. He was the one who attacked team Tetsui.

"He he, I knew you were a keeper with your special jutsu." Orochimaru laughed again. _And this girl who is with them... a sharingan user. _Sasuke waited impatiently for Orochimaru.

"Sensei, you promised me you would train me." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, hold your horses," giggled Orochimaru, "I kept my promise."

He turned back to the glass screen watching team Tetsui in action. Since he was to wait for Orochimaru, he decided to watch the glass screen. He gasped at person who was on the screen. _What the?! Shitaka?_ It was the first time in a long time since he had the kind of emotion displayed. _So all of you are not dead, but since Itachi killed the rest, I'll seek revenge. For me... and I know you want revenge, so you too. _Sasuke walked off.

* * *

"So, we've gotten stronger, " said Tetsui, "we didn't defeat the real clone of that rogue, but we did good on defending."

What Tetsui didn't know that that was just Magestin's research only to find who was the Konaha ninja. He held back just for that.

"Now, let's continue our mission." Tetsui said.

Kiba was entertained, but he knew the entertainment wouldn't last for long. _Great, more walking... _He began to sulk in his thoughts. Shino noticed him, and wanted to talk.

"I see your beast mimicry isn't fully focused."

"Ah, that was just for short ranged only."

"You added a limit to that attack?"

"No, I just did it in short distance."

For Kiba's sake, a small town was nearby. Kiba was relieved and couldn't wait to enter. They entered soon, and the sun was setting. Team Tetsui took residence in a inn for the day. Shitaka took a nice relaxing bath to calm her. _ahh... _The hot soothing water calmed her nerves and made her forget everything.

Kiba was in his room feeding Akamaru. "Eat up, boy." Kiba said as Akamaru munched down on his dog food.

Hinata was in the inn's library looking over on some of the books they had. Some bored her, some interested her. Tetsui had sake in his room. He moved the sake around in the container with his water skills. Thoughts went threw his head, about the ANBU, and the mission. The rest of the day stayed much like that. In the morning they set off.

Days passed, the weather changed a bit, but team Tetsui kept going. At last they reached the sound village. Tetsui noticed that Kiba was not present.

"Hmm? Where's Kiba?" he asked.

Kiba came, dragging his feet, up the road. Tetsui puffed out air. This thing with kiba was being a drag for Tetsui.

"Let's go, Kiba," Shino said from under his collar, "you don't want to fail us, do you?"

"Hey! I gotta have my entertainment!" Kiba yelled.

Instantly, Tetsui covered Kiba's mouth.

"Shhh. We're in Orochimaru's territory now," Tetsui warned, "so there are look out ninjas."

Shitaka already knew this and was about to do the same thing to Kiba. Naruto told her this when he was on a mission with Jiraiya and Sakura.

"So for now on be careful now." reminded Tetsui.

It was quiet. There were just bugs flying around, and the wind bustling against the trees and bushes.

* * *


	3. In the base

chapter 3

**Okay, I know that the Akatsuki finished sealing Gaara's spirit before they ran off, but just read the chapter to find out something.**

* * *

Team Tetsui started of once again. Kiba checked his surroundings for any enemies. They kept walking on the dirt road untill they reached a small town.

"This is weird." Tetsui said.

The town seemed abandoned with no one in sight. After a long silence, Team Tetsui resumed walking. What they didn't know that Orochimaru's minions were watching from the shadows getting ready for the ambush. One of the minions moved accidentally and Tetsui noticed it.

"Hold on." Tetsui said.

One of the minions couldn't help but scold the one who made the accident.

"Idiot, now he notices us," growled the minion, "and they also look strong to make things worse!"

Suddenly, the minion turned around being shocked to find Tetsui standing right there.

"We are strong." Tetsui said with a harmful voice. A load of punches and smacks could be heard from the top of the building. After that long fight, Tetsui managed to tie up some of the minions.

"Okay, tell me where Orochimaru's base is." ordered Tetsui.

Them minion he snapped at was about to tell him, since he was a wimp, but another broke in.

"SHUT UP!! Don't you dare say one word!"

Tetsui held out a kunai to show that he meant harm to this business. It made the minion quiver with fear.

"Okay I'll tell you! But please don't hurt me, please!" whined the minion.

Tetsui smiled with satisfaction. The minion told Tetsui everything about Orochimaru's base. This made the other minion mad.

"You idiot," the minion yelled, "Orochimaru won't be pleased!"

Tetsui giggled a little, which made the mad minion yell at him.

"And what are you laughing at?! You'll get killed for sure."

Tetsui laughed some more. "Its funny how you devoted your life to Orochimaru. You were going to get killed sooner or later, so why not kill you now?"

Shitaka, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino shivered a little.

"Can we just go already?" Shitaka said. Tetsui looked over to her. He paused for a while, then spoke.

"Alright." Team Tetsui left the minions there and continued the mission.

"Hee hee, just note you all will die!" the mad minion laughed. No one paid attention to them.

Team Tetsui walked to the other end of the town.

* * *

The Akatsuki ran threw the thick forest, with Pein holding the one tailed shukaku in his hand. He held it with its chakra so it wouldn't escape. _Hmm, Kaishu... you are very strong..._ Kaishu made the special jutsu for easier sealing. Zetsu was stopped by Pein. Pein glared at him, and Zetsu knew what to do. With that being done, Zetsu burrowed into the tree and went back to the dead Sasori.

When he arrived, the new member was already there.

"So your here?" Zetsu's white side said.

"Huh? So you don't know what he can do?" Zetsu's black side grunted.

"Zetsu," Tobi shouted, "why are you always late?"

Zetsu was silent for a moment, then he noticed the ring Tobi was tossing into the air. He shook his head a little.

"Tobi, its not official yet, but you can keep it." Zetsu's white side said, but he was saying no in his head.

"C'mon," Zetsu's black side smiled, "Tobi's a good boy."

The white side of Zetsu didn't really agree, but accepted it.

"So Zetsu, when do I become a full member?" asked Tobi who was still tossing the ring into the air.

"When you get to meet the leader." Zetsu answered. He motioned for Tobi to come along, but Tobi dropped the ring into a crack in the ground.

"We're leaving Tobi"

"Wait a second Zetsu, I need to get my ring!"

Zetsu didn't pay any attention to what Tobi said.

* * *

Team Tetsui were standing in front of a huge rock with marks on it. It read, "Snake."

"So this is where my uncle is." Shitaka said.

"We shouldn't be too confident," Tetsui reminded, "this base is full of traps."

"Let me handle this." Shitaka said. She focused her chakra into her fist, and released the moment her fist was in front of the rock. _BANG!! _The rock flew into pieces. Team Tetsui silently jumped into the base.

"Hmm." Tetsui pondered.

He waited for the smoke to clear. Tetsui looked around when the smoke began to clear, noticing two huge dark corridors.

"We'll split up from here," Tetsui commanded, "Shitaka and Hinata, you go together, while Kiba and Shino go with me."

The others agreed and split up. Shitaka and Hinata ran down a corridor, turning many corners. Of course, Orochimaru herd the the loud bang, so he went into action. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru when he was walking past him.

"Sorry Sasuke, we have intruders."

Sasuke gasped. _Shitaka! _He agreed to help Orochimaru kill the intruders, only to talk to Shitaka.

"My my, aren't we pumped up today?" laughed Orochimaru. Sasuke and Orochimaru set off. Magestin wanted to help to, so he set off.

* * *

Shitaka and Hinata checked every door in the base looking for Akima. They were just about to go to another corridor, when they saw a black figure walking. They gasped and stopped.

"Hinata, get ready!" Shitaka said.

Shitaka put down her kunai when she saw those blood red eyes looking back at her. _Uncle!? _An all too familiar voice then spoke.

"Shitaka, is that you?"

Shitaka ran over, getting ready for a hug, "Yes, its me."

Reunited, Shitaka and Akima were hugging. Hinata was touched at the site, but they were interrupted by a loud bang from behind Hinata. It was Orochimaru.

"So Shitaka, touched by the site?" Orochimaru said menacingly.

Shitaka picked back up her kunai ready to fight.

* * *

Sasuke raced threw the dark corridors. Magestin caught up with him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Listen, just let me handle this," said Megestin, "Orochimaru would want it."

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. That made Magestin stop, too. There was a silent moment.

"Is anything wrong, Sasuke?"

"I have business to attend to with one of the intruders."

"Oh, that girl sharingan user."

There was another silent moment, then a loud boom from another corridor. Tetsui, Shino, and Kiba stopped.

"There's trouble! Let's head back!" ordered Tetsui.

On the other hall, Shitaka and Hinata fought with Orochimaru. Her two-dotted sharingan was activated and so was Hinata's byakugan.

"You two are strong. Very," Orochimaru said, "but now its time to get serious." At this time, Akima was happy Orochimaru's hands were gone, but something bad was about to happen. Kabuto popped up from a cloud of smoke.

"You called, lord?" he said.

"I want you to assist me in this fight."

Shitaka and Hinata got ready, but they were stopped by Akima.

"Uncle?" Shitaka said.

"Let me handle this."

Orochimaru was startled. He was now too serious. "You fool! You shall die with them!"

Akima activated his three-dotted sharingan ready to fight.

"Shitaka, take your friend and go."

"But uncle!" She was interrupted.

"I'm from the Uchiha clan," Akima muttered, "I GOT THIS!"

Orochimaru went forward shouting, "Ready to die?!"


	4. Getting Akima

Chapter 4

**Note: Please, read part one to get a better understanding.**

* * *

Akima stood dead still in front of Orochimaru in a dark corridor. Shitaka shifted her eyes from her to Orochimaru, but she stopped when Orochimaru made his first strike. Akima told out his movement and dodged the attack successfully.Orochimaru stretched his long neck to attack, but Akima dodged it. Suddenly, as Akima was mearing the ground, Orochimaru's head came back out of the ground. Shitaka was surprised greatly. _Uncle!_

Again, Akima dodged the attack by getting out a kunai and stuck it into Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru grunted in pain as the custom made kunai cut through the top of his mouth. He opened his mouth wider to take out the kunai, but threw it at Akima.

"Shitaka, go!" Akima shouted.

Shitaka knew she couldn't go, but had to get to safety. As she was motioning to Hinata to leave, a loud bang was heard from behind them. She turned around to see the other Uchiha. Sasuke. Somehow, he managed to go through the ground and find the fighting scene.

"Akima, leave." Sasuke said lowly with a small growl.

Akima shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke held Orochimaru in place.

"Sasuke, how could you do this?!" said Orochimaru.

"Its alright, just let him go..." muttered Sasuke.

Orochimaru helplessly watched the two Uchiha walking off with the Hyuuga. _Blast... _Orochimaru cursed himself from inside. Sasuke was all he had left, so he was careful.

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" Tsunade said impressed.

Team Tetsui safely got Akima back to the village. Shitaka was not more happy than this. Later, she met up with Naruto and Sakura.

"How'd the mission go?" asked Naruto.

"It was okay." answered Shitaka.

Sakura didn't ask any questions. It reminded her of when Sasuke was here, and switched into the depressed stage. Shitaka and Naruto never noticed until they turned their faces toward Sakura. Naruto was concerned.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" he asked. No answer came.

"C'mon Sakura, we're your friends." Shitaka said. Still no answer came.

Naruto looked hard at her which made Shitaka think Naruto was going to do something dirty since Sakura was acting like this, but no. Finally, Naruto thunk.

"Is it about Sasuke?"

That made Sakura go into a deeper state. She looked more depressed than ever. Suddenly, Akima came into scene.

"Shitaka, time for your training." he said.

Shitaka seemingly forgot all about the situation with Sakura and left to train with Akima. Naruto was shocked to see she was actually leaving, and called out.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me here like this!"

But Shitaka and Akima didn't here him. They just kept walking. At a part of the village, Anko was waiting for Tetsui. She wanted information about Orochimaru. Tetsui came.

"You have the info?"

"Right here."

Tetsui handed Anko a yellow folder. Anko looked at it for a moment.

"I just don't understand," Anko said, "why doesn't Tsunade want me going near him anymore?"

Tetsui had no comment. He just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Anyway, you may go." Anko said.

At the training field, Akima and Shitaka were getting ready for training.

* * *

The Akatsuki finished sealing up the spirit of the sand demon. Most of the Akatsuki were happy, while Pein knew this meant more work.

"Ugh. Finally its over!" Kakuzu said stretching his back in different directions.

"Take a little brake now, but we have more business to take care of." Pein said with a commanding voice.

Kaishu started walking off from the base of Akatsuki, but was stopped by a voice that said his name.

"Kaishu, what're you going to do now?" asked Tobi.

Kaishu looked back into the dark hole of Tobi's mask. Staring deep into the sharingan. Kaishu closed his eyes and turned his head around.

"Business." he said.

All the Akatsuki members except Itachi, Pein, and Konan wouldn't hear Kaishu talk. They knew this was a rare time. Tobi looked at him while he was walking out the base.

"Kaishu Haruno. I got to see where this takes me." Tobi thought.

Pein looked over to Kakuzu and began to speak, "Kakuzu, go raise our Akatsuki funds."

Kakuzu jumped off. Pein turned his head to Hidan. Hidan knew what this meant.

"No, I'm not going with him," Hidan grumbled, "I deserve a brake!"

Pein growled at Hidan, and opened one eye up wider than the other. He said, "Do it, or you'll regret for not going. And I'll make sure of it."

Hidan gulped and ran towards the exit.

* * *

The day went by fast. Shitaka was gasping for air with her sharingan activated, searching for her disappearing uncle. She spotted him, _There! _And began to attack. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough, so Akima destroyed the shadow clone of her. Now he was searching for her. _Hmm... _He checked his surroundings. Suddenly, the ground flew open, with Shitaka coming out of it. Akima jumped up just in time to not to be hit.

Shitaka made the hand signs to do **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu.** Akima was impressed to see the fire extremely was extremely huge. He made his way easily away from the fire. Shitaka thought she had him but, he appeared from the smoke and did an extremely fast kick. With the two dotted sharingan, Shitaka could only read Akima's attack when he got half way up to her. Shitaka dodged it by jumping and balancing on Akima's foot, but he disappeared again.

Shitaka searched to see where Akima might pop up next, and she spotted him. She punched the ground to send huge rock pieces defending her since he was to fast. It worked, and Shitaka was going in for the attack, but was cut off by he uncle pushing her arms up and taking out a kunai, pointing it to her chest. Shitaka froze when that happened. Her uncle let out a grunt with a smile.

"You've learned when I last trained with you," said Akima, "last time, you couldn't even make your fire ball jutsu huge enough."

Shitaka smiled while panting.

"We've trained enough for today. Let's go back home, Shitaka."

Later that evening, Shitaka was at the market. She saw Naruto, but he had an eye bruise.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Shitaka.

Naruto grumbled before telling what happened.

flashback

Naruto was trying to help Sakura get out her phase that she was in. He tried pushing, and pinching her, but that wouldn't work. Naruto finally came to the conclusion on what to do. he looked at her breast. _Should I really do it? _He started to shake his hands before raising them up to Sakura's chest. Slowly, he started to lower his fingers to touch them. When he finally did... **POW!! **Naruto was sent flying over to a tree, breaking it.

"YOU COULD'VE WAITED UNTIL I'VE GOTTEN OUT OF THIS PHASE, NARUTO!!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto lay, with a black eye, on the ground.


	5. The effect of Kaishu

chapter 5

* * *

Shitaka store at Naruto for a while. _He knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but why? _Naruto, with a faint smile and a black eye, stood there with Shitaka at the market. Shitaka started to speak.

"Naruto, the things you do."

Naruto put in one of his big wide smiles, but it quickly faded away. _Gosh, Sakura. _Shitaka bought some cotton balls and alcohol for Naruto to heal his eye.

"Take these and heal your eye, Naruto."

Naruto store at the items before grabbing them. "Gee, thanks."

Next day was a pretty original day. No one really doing anything, except Shitaka training with Akima. Akima kept tricking Shitaka by moving to another area very fast. It was so fast Shitaka could hardly keep up. Training passed by fast. Shitaka was so beat, she could hardly stand. She panted hard for air to cool her. Even a little.

"Your fast, Shitaka," said Akima, "but not enough."

After hearing that, Shitaka was more determined to work harder.

* * *

At Orochimaru's base, Sasuke repeatedly knocked out opponents with his swords. Orochimaru could only bring out Sasuke's full strength if he had the killing rage.

"Sasuke, you must kill!" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke just got done knocking out his last opponent when Orochimaru said that. He looked into the sky for a small moment, then turned to Orochimaru.

"I have no reason to kill them." he murmured.

Orochimaru sighed. He didn't know what to say next, until he thought of something.

"You do want to kill your brother, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said, dragging out the last word.

All that Sasuke did was turn back to the sky. Thinking about Itachi. He then jammed one of his swords into the ground. Orochimaru gulped a little.

"Come," Sasuke said, "Let's take a brake."

Orochimaru was surprised he didn't do anything bad mannered to his master. To avoid that, he left with Sasuke for the brake. _No matter. Its near the time... kukukuku... _

* * *

Kaishu walked through a thick forest. The thick forest of Konoha. He was to enter the village for a mission sent out by Pein. Them mission was to get items only available in Konoha for jutsus. He arrived at the gate. This made him bring back memories he had never thunk of for a long time. There was only one guard man and he noticed Kaishu.

"Halt." he said.

Kaishu wasn't wearing anything Akatsuki related on him. Which was good for a mission like this. The guard man examined him. He let out a small grunt.

"You may pass."

The village door opened with a loud screech. Kaishu walked in. He remembered the thing to avoid while on this mission: family members. The village was lively when he walked in, making it difficult for Kaishu to avoid the family members. He carried on slowly. Watching out.

He checked stores that supplied scrolls, but he had only little fortune. His goal was to attain forty-four, but he only had ten. _Konoha is weak..._ To him, the supplies of the village were scarce. In his thoughts, since the third died, the village has loosen its power. Especially when he got his revenge.

He was turning a corner, when he saw her. _Ugh! Oh no... _Sakura was out at the market. It seemed that she was purchasing vegetables. In these situations, he would use a new jutsu he was working on, but not where everyone was around. Suddenly, Sakura stopped. She felt a very strong chakra near her, and it felt familiar.

She turned her head to see Kaishu. Kaishu gasped a little before disappearing. Sakura store at the area where Kaishu was standing. _Did I... _She decided to pay for her vegetables, then follow Kaishu's chakra. Kaishu felt Sakura's chakra near. He stopped, did some hand signs, and made a shadow clone. Although, it wasn't any original shadow clone.

The shadow clone had all Kaishu's abilities. It also could only disappear if it was actually killed like a real person. Kaishu jumped away to another part of the village. Sakura appeared three seconds later. There was a long stare off.

"Kaishu, where were you?" Sakura asked. She was happy to see her brother.

Kaishu's clone grunted before knocking her out instantly. Sakura awoke thirty minutes later in her bedroom. She arose and looked around.

"Kai... shu...?" she said silently.

She ran downstairs to see if Kaishu was home. No one was.

"Maybe it was just a dream."

Sakura headed back upstairs.

* * *

At the Akatsuki base, Kaishu presented the scrolls to Pein.

"Good Kaishu," Pein smiled, "great job."

* * *

Next morning, Tsunade assigned a mission to Akima the first thing in the morning. He was surprised to find out.

"So you want me to find out more info about the Akatsuki?" Akima asked.

"Yes, but take precautions. We all know how dangerous they are." answered Tsunade.

Akima nodded his head. Tsunade also added something.

"Theres a missing ninja named Kaishu from this village. Know one heard from him after that mission the third sent out to him some time back. So try to find out if the Akatsuki know anything about him."

Akima gasped a little.

"But isn't that the legendary kid?"

"Yes. Be careful while on this mission."

Akima was greatly stunned. He knew not even twenty extremely skilled Uchiha could not defeat him. It was nearly impossible with that spirit inside of him. Some where inside him, he thought it was right for the Akatsuki to seal it up.

Sakura was headed to the training field where she found Sai, Naruto, and Shitaka. When she arrived, Naruto, Sai, and Shitaka noticed how she looked.

"What happened Sakura?" Shitaka asked.

There was no answer. Naruto came by suddenly.

"Sakura," Naruto giggled, "do I have to touch your breast again?"

Shitaka hit Naruto on the head leaving a red bump.

"IDIOT! I guess you never learned!"

Naruto lay on the ground hurt. He thought about Shitaka turning into a second Sakura, which means a third Tsunade. He quivered of the thought.


	6. What he can do

chapter 6

* * *

Naruto and Shitaka thought what was wrong with Sakura. Not one idea came into mind since she was usually ready to train anytime she had to spear. At Tsunade's office, Akima agreed to the mission.

"Get ready to leave first thing tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Akima nodded his head. He proceeded to make his way out of the office. Back at the training field, the problem with Sakura was still active.

"Goodness," Naruto said, "we may need Kakashi for this."

Sai examined Sakura for a bit. _bonds..._ That repeatedly rang in his head until he started to move. Naruto noticed Sai walking away.

"Sai, where ya goin'! We need you!"

"Its okay. I'm gone to get Kakashi."

Naruto puffed out air of confidence. He almost thought Sai was going to abandoned them like when they were looking for Sasuke again. Sai arrived at the apartments where Kakashi stayed at. Guy noticed Sai.

"Hey, ya looking for Kakashi?"

Sai nodded his head.

"Then look no further! I know all the info about Kakashi!"

* * *

Akima stood in his bedroom looking around. He wasn't very good at packing things for a mission, but using them on a mission was another thing. He opened a closet which had clothes straitly in order. The fresh smell of newly washed clothes wandered out of the closet into the air.

_Only pack the things you need. _Akima said in his mind over and over. He moved slow since he had all day, but it would probably be hell when tomorrow comes. At the Akatsuki base, Pein was making the new jutsu with the scrolls from Konoha. He had two other bodies taken out since this jutsu required three of the same spirit, which was impossible. Hand sign after hand sign was being made, and Zetsu was filming it.

Kaishu just stood aside. After the jutsu was done, the Akatsuki were done.

"Boss, why did you make us all come here if you were just going to make a jutsu?" Tobi asked.

"Hush Tobi," Zetsu whispered, "thats the boss." Although, Zetsu knew who the real one was.

"Its okay," spoke Pein, "It was just if anything bad happens."

Kaishu was getting ready to walk out the cave. The place where he hid was in Amegakure with Pein and Konan. Even though he was a teenager, Pein still offered him that place to hide. Although, he was capable of finding a place of his own. Two hours went by. Sakura was cured of her weird state she was in and told why she was in that state.

* * *

"I see," mumbled Kakashi, "so he was here."

"I thought it was a dream, though." Sakura added.

"We can probably get Kiba to see if his scent is still around." Naruto said.

Kakashi thought before he spoke, "I doubt it."

"But its worth a try."

The day went by. They got Kiba to sniff down Kaishu's scent, but it was gone. Akima packed for the mission, and Shitaka trained until the late night. Next day came, and Akima left the village with a group of ninja's. They were headed to the destroyed Akatsuki base where Sasori was killed.

Unfortunately for Kaishu, he was headed to that base to clear the remains of Sasori's puppet pieces. Zetsu couldn't complete it because he was interrupted on the job of obtaining Sasori's body. Kaishu was sent to finish the job Zetsu never completed. While Kaishu was nearing the base, he sensed Akima and his group.

He quickly jumped behind a tree. He was 100 feet away from the group, but still hid since Akima had the sharingan and an Inuzuka was in the group. Tushiba Inuzuka took his first step into the base, when he smelled Kaishu's scent. His nose twitched a weird way.

"Akima!" Tushiba informed.

"I know." Akima said lowly.

Akima stopped and turned to the tree Kaishu was hidden behind. _Darn, they noticed me. What now... _Kaishu decided to move away from the tree to reveal himself. Akima and the group gasped.

"Its him!" a ninja shouted.

There was enough information on what Akima saw. The only problem that was in their way now was- how will they escape? Kaishu proceeded to speak.

"You guys must know now that I will not let you go."

Akima tried not to gulp to show no fear, but Kaishu saw the sweat drop.

"What's the matter? I scare you?"

Akima yelled, "PLAN B AND ATTACK!"

* * *

Shitaka looked threw her window into the sky. It was beginning to get cloudy and gray. That meant there was going to be rain soon. Sasuke at Orochimaru's base was still training no matter what. Magestin watched. Taking note of every move Sasuke made. At the Akatsuki base, most of Akima's group was already defeated. Which meant killed. All that was left was Akima, Tushiba, and Ishi Aburame.

"This kid is good." Akima mumbled.

Not even one sweat was seen on Kaishu. _So this is the power of the legendary kid. _Akima had no choice to flee. Kaishu was ultimately too powerful. Akima signaled the retreat sign. Immediately, Akima's group headed out, but Kaishu followed fast. He threw three kunai's at them, but were shadow clones. _Don't think I didn't know._ Kaishu disappeared into a cloud of smoke which meant that was a shadow clone.

Akima and his group sped through the forest surrounding the destroyed Akatsuki base. Kaishu, instantaneously, killed Tushiba throwing a kunai at one of his vital spots. Akima's sharingan didn't even detect kaishu's movement clearly. _This is impossible!_ Thoughts raced through his head if he was going to die or not.

Ishi had bugs following Kaishu, so they came up fast. Kaishu turned his head around to see the bugs surrounding him.

"You'll have to try better that that!" Kaishu yelled.

Ishi stopped to summon a huge bug from the forest. A bug which was never seen in a long time. Kaishu eyed the bug. _The size of a bijuu... _Ishi thought he had this in the bag, but suddenly the bug stopped. It trembled at feeling of Kaishu's chakra.

"What?" Ishi said silently.


	7. News

chapter 7

**Please excuse me if i forgot some things from the other chapter.**

* * *

Ishi tried to command his giant bug to attack Kaishu, but it wouldn't move. It kept tugging away from Ishi's control. While that was happening, Kaishu made a shadow clone to take care of Ishi while the real Kaishu went after Akima. Akima jumped wildly through the forest running from Kaishu. He suddenly felt the menacing chakra of Kaishu coming up fast. Akima tried to go faster, but he only had few chakra left since he had his sharingan activated.

"This is bad." Akima said to himself.

He stopped on a tree branch to face Kaishu, even though he was going to die. Kaishu arrived with an evil look on his face. He noticed how Akima stood up to him. Kaishu praised that and said something.

"Your one of the first few people to ever stand up to me," Kaishu said, "and I respect that."

Akima was confused. This boy had enough power to destroy a whole country, but respected that fact that Akima stood brave to him. Akima didn't get that.

"I'll spare you since you're brave. Now leave before I change my mind."

Akima was confused. He thought Kaishu would instantly kill him since his group made the first attack. Kaishu turned his head and glared at Akima, who now was jumping away from the scene. _Alright, I got the info, now to head back. _What Akima didn't get was why Kaishu let him go. The information Akima got would help the whole village. _This must be a plan with this boy..._

Akima arrived back at the village and headed straight to the hokage's office. He reported the news to Tsunade about the deaths of his group members and about Kaishu. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You have the information? And you came back safely?" asked Tsunade.

Akima explained about how Kaishu let him off easily. Tsunade let out a grunt.

"Then we were let off easily. Kaishu could've traveled all the way here and destroy the leaf village."

There was a silence. Tsunade thought while Akima stood. Finally, Tsunade spoke.

"Bring Sakura here on the double. She has to hear the info you dug up."

Akima nodded his head and left the office. Shitaka was watching Kakashi and Yamato help Naruto with his new jutsu in the training field. Yamato was surpressing the demon chakra from taking over Naruto. Naruto was pushing himself to the limit. Cutting a leaf with his wind nature chakra sure was hard to him. Sai watched from the nearby woods painting a picture of Naruto training. _Hmm... _He pondered as he was getting ready to paint.

* * *

At Orochimaru's base, Magestin was ready to set out to kill an Akatsuki member. Orochimaru ordered it so they wouldn't have too much troubles in the future.

"Where was this base again?" Magestin asked.

"In the Amegakure regions." answered Orochimaru.

Sasuke was listening close by. _Amaegakure regions... _When the time came, Sasuke would venture off to Amegakure regions and finish off Itachi. Magestin was ready. He exited the base heading the direction where Amegakure was located.

* * *

The Akatsuki was then gathered again to the base by Pein. Hidan and Kakuzu had killed a jinchuriki, which was Yuugito Nii, and the Akatsuki were going to seal it. Deidara was upset.

"C'mon! We just got done sealing the three tails! Hmm!"

"Enough! We will do what we have to do." snapped Pein.

Since there were only ten hands on the mysterious statue, Kaishu took place in the middle of the hands. The Akatsuki performed their hand signs and got ready for the seal. Since kaishu was here, the sealing would only take two days for completion. He had the most powerful chakra out of all of them, even Tobi and Pein.

* * *

When Sakura heard the news about Kaishu in the the Akatsuki, she was blank with a surprised expression on her face. Tsunade knew this would happen and regrets telling her. Sakura came to and looked down to the floor.

"Just to add that since hes the youngest in Akatsuki, and has an unknown bijuu," Akima said, "they will defend him no matter what."

Nothing was seen back from Sakura. No movement, nothing.

"She must really miss him." Tsunade said under her breath.

Suddenly, Sakura raised her head and a mad expression was on her face. Tsunade noticed her fist were clenched tight.

"If he wants to be like that, so be it," Sakura growled, "if hes in the Akatsuki then we'll take him down to."

"But you don't know how strong he is." Akima said.

"I know how strong he is. And the fifth hokage taught me my new abilities."

Akima doubted Kaishu could ever be killed. Even by a ninja being taught the skills from a sannin. Although, something told him two ninjas with the power of a sannin could probably get close to defeating Kaishu. Sakura left the office heading back to the training field. Huge amounts of chakra was being released from the direction of the training field.

"Almost there." Naruto said trying to make his chakra cut the leaf.

As Sai was painting the picture of Naruto, Sakura stepped up.

"Naruto is really working hard, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yes," answered Sai, "I can feel his chakra without even trying to."

Bunches of Narutos could be seen struggling trying to cut the leaf. Suddenly, a huge amount of chakra was released. A Naruto clone was seen forming the shape of the kyuubi.

"Yamato!" Kakashi yelled.

"I know." Yamato said.

He made a few hand signs then placed both his hands on the ground. Doing that made dragons made out of wood attack Naruto's clone, surpressing the kyuubi's chakra. The clone disappeared with the real Naruto knocked on the ground. Yamato took a few breaths of relief before raising his hand back up again with the word "sit" on it.

"That was a close one Yamato," Kakashi said, "I saw the four tails forming fast."

"Yeah, if only you could help out a little."

"Hey, I am teaching Naruto this new jutsu."


	8. A new beggining?

chapter 8

* * *

Yamato just sighed and turned back to Naruto. Sai was curious why Sakura just happened to pop up from behind him like that. He proceeded to ask.

"Eh, Sakura," asked Sai. "Is there any reason why you came here?"

"It was just to let some steam off." answered Sakura.

Hearing that dreadful news that her twin brother was in Akatsuki, it fired up her heart, but at the same time made it feel weak. She couldn't help but to think about memories.

**Flashback**

The flashback took place in a class room at the ninja academy. A test was being held in that classroom, and Sakura suddenly forgot the answers.

"Oh no," whimpered Sakura quietly. "I don't know these questions!"

She was just lucky enough that Kaishu was seated next to her. He look over to his struggling sister who were pondering over the test sheet.

"If you want, you can look off mine." whispered Kaishu

He had to be extremely careful since the teacher was watching. His eyes never seemed to blink. Sakura smiled and secretly looked over to Kaishu's sheet. They were very lucky to be sitting in the back of the room.

**End flashback**

Sai never noticed how Sakura was depressed. Back at the hokage's office, some news came in, about the Akatsuki. Shizune rushed into the office.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Huh?" Tsunade said.

"I got some news of the Akatsuki!"

"Where?"

"I'll tell it to you."

After at least ten minutes of the information, Tsunade quickly pulled out sheets of papers. The only team available was team 10.

"Shizune, go get Shikamaru, Asuma, Genma, and Kotetsu here quickly!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Shizune disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade puffed out some air. She could only sense something very bad was going to happen.

* * *

At Orochimaru's base, Magestin set off to complete his goal. The Akatsuki were a problem for Orochimaru. He could hardly make any moves with them in the way.

"Alright, Magestin, I'm counting on you." slithered Orochimaru.

"No problem!" said Magestin.

Sasuke wasn't present anywhere. He was anxiously waiting for more training from Orochimaru. Although, the thought of reviving his clan was still in mind. He knew exactly who to do it with.

* * *

"Shitaka!" shouted Akima.

"I'm trying to do it!" the sharingan teen yelled.

Severe training was being held at a different training field since Kakashi and Yamato took the other. The sharingan was a good weapon for genjutsu, but Akima was training Shitaka to use high level genjutsu with hand seals, other than her eyes.

"Shitaka, you have to concentrate while doing this."

It was hard for her to at least activate her genjutsu without Akima deactivating it with his sharingan. It was kind of like Shitaka had to control her will to complete the genjutsu.

Shikamaru, Asuma, Genma, and Kotetsu arrived. Tsunade looked up to them from her desk. Asuma though, _Oh no, this won't be good..._

Tsunade proceeded to speak, "We have some information on the Akatsuki, and I have selected you for this reason."

Genma gulped a little while kotetsu took the info head on.

* * *

Magestin covered a lot of ground in the time when he left Orochimaru's base. His jutsu mainly was the ability to stretch, and he killed many ninja with this jutsu. While he was traveling to the Amegakure regions, he was ambushed by ninja. Megastin jumped out the way in time for the kunai's to miss him, but the ground flew open with a big guy with muscles to pop out.

Magestin quickly performed some hand seals and his body took the shape of a huge parachute. The big dude took out some explosive kunai's and they struck Magestin's body. Instantly, they blew up. The muscle guy that was being covered by Magestin got out in time before the explosion. The other two ninja got away in time.

"Not bad, Kisho," said a ninja. "You blew him up pretty fast."

"It was no sweat." Kisho said whiping his nose with his thumb.

The ninja thought it was over, but it was far from over. Magestin's arm came threw the ground. Grabbing Kisho's leg, Magestin popped threw the ground. His body took form of some spikes, but they detached from his body and sped toward the three ninja. Kisho was trapped by Magestin's arm, so he was struck first. The other two ninja jumped out the way, but as Magestin shot out spikes, some were shot in the air.

The other two ninja saw this.

"Suzue, watch out!" yelled Keizo.

Suzue watched carefully as the spike came heading towards her. She dodged every one that was struck at her. Although, there was one peculiar one that was thrown at her. She dodged it, but it appeared to be Magestin. He wrapped his hands around her neck and dived towards the ground.

"Suzue!" gasped Keizo.

The ground flew open with rocks flying everywhere. Kisho wasn't finished off, it was just a shadow clone. Kisho flew threw the ground with chakra focused in his fist. It was going to be a big collision between Magestin, Suzue, and Kisho if Magestin hadn't jumped away from Suzue. Keizo suddenly wrapped his hands around Suzue by accident.

"Ugh, he's fast!" thought Keizo.

"I can't stop this jutsu!" Kisho shouted to Keizo and Suzue.

KA-BANG!! A large shockwave came after the explosion. Magestin knew this still wasn't over since he still felt their chakra around. The smoke started to clear revealing the ninja. Kisho used up a large amount of chakra, so he was being carried by Keizo.

"Who are you three?" Magestin asked.

Keizo giggled a little before answering, "We were sent to eliminate Orochimaru by the Akatsuki leader. We attacked you because you're in this bingo book of Orochimaru's followers."

Magestin gasped. Keizo realized he was going to make a move soon, so he put down Kisho and jumped out the way. Magestin's arm stretch all the way to retrieve that bingo book. He stopped stretching his arm and moved up to where his arm was.

Suzue threw a kunai, but it only reflected back at her since Magestin had his rubber affect on.


	9. The battle begins pt1

chapter 9

* * *

Shitaka was roughly panting for breath in the training process she was doing. _This is like hell. _Shitaka waited a few more minutes before getting back up. Akima waited looking at some passing by birds and the sky. It was cloudy.

"Hmm, it's going to rain today." he said.

At the same time Shitaka was happy but disappointed, because she wanted to do the training but wanted to stop. A faint bang of thunder could be heard in the distance. At the hokage tower, Tsunade was watching the weather too.

'Raining could only mean one thing...' she thought.

Tsuande thought about the backup team also. Once they came back to Konoha, Tsunade expected something depressing.

* * *

Magestin fiercely fought against Suzue and Keizo. Kisho was building up his chakra while the fight was going on. Keizo performed a few hand signs and activated: **Earth style: Rock mountain**. The ground started shaking and cracking violently as a huge sharp boulder came out. Not only one, but more started showing.

Magestin knew this was trouble so he dodged as many as possible, but they were chakra controlled boulders, so they shot back at Magestin. He was fortunate he was in rubber mode so he opened his stomach wide and reflected the boulder.

**KA-BANG!**

Boulders collided with each other multiple times sending little pieces of rock flying everywhere. Magestin and Keizo were quickly losing chakra after a pair of boulders collided. Suddenly, Magestin loss focus by accident and the boulder he reflected missed Keizo's boulder.

"Oh no!"

This was a good idea, but bad at the same time since Magestin were reflecting multiple boulders. The impact the boulders had limited Magestin and the boulder that was coming toward him could kill him. Immediately, Magestin stopped reflecting boulders and duck under some incoming boulders.

The jutsu stopped after that since Keizo was losing chakra. Magestin shook his head.

"You weaken the opponent first before using huge jutsu that uses up large amounts of chakra." he said taking out a kunai.

"You think you have me, don't you," snapped Keizo. "Think again! We're both out of chakra!"

"Not really."

As Suzue were sneaking up on Magestin, Magestin quickly reattached all the spikes he had disconnected from his body. Suzue gasped in horror as a spike came speeding towards her. In an instant, Suzue was finished off.

"Looks like your friends underestimated me and got killed first." giggled Magestin.

Keizo growled as he was cornered by Magestin. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was experimented on by Orochimaru," answered Magestin. "If I detach a spike from my body and wait a certain amount of time, then that spike builds up chakra by itself."

Keizo gasped.

"And I can do it as many times as I like."

Finally, Magestin's spikes were reattached to his body. Keizo stood up shaking a little.

'I was never stable when I was out of chakra.' he thought with his heart beating.

Magestin walked towards Kaizo with a kunai. He said, "I'll put you out of your misery."

Just as Magestin was about to throw the kunai at Keizo, Kisho came charging towards him.

"Take this!" he yelled.

Magestin jumped out of the way and threw shurikens at Keizo and Kisho. Keizo was taken out first while Kisho kept fighting. Magestin fell back towards the ground with Kisho ready to fight. Unexpectedly, Kisho got kicked in the face by Magestin in midair.

Kisho wailed as he flew into a boulder. After the smoke cleared, Magestin walked over. Kisho lay there looking unhappy.

"Why do you fight when all your friends are lost?" asked Magestin.

There was no answer. Magestin took out a kunai with a bomb seal tied to it. He backed away as he threw the kunai.

* * *

The word had gotten back to Konoha about the death of Asuma. This came out of nowhere for Kurenai, and she broke down crying. Tsunade saw it coming since she sent him on the mission. Shitaka and Akima were at home.

"Shitaka," Akima called. "Tsunade wants to see you."

In a few minutes, Shitaka was in the hokage tower. Yamato, Sai, and Sakura were there too. Tsunade began.

"Yamato, have Naruto complete that new jutsu by tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Yamato nodded his head as he understood what was going to happen. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade then turned to the three young ninja.

"Well, Asuma died while fighting Akatsuki." Tsunade said hoping for the best.

Sai, Sakura, and Shitaka's eyes went wide open.

"Asuma died..." mumbled Sakura.

Two hours passed as the funeral took place in Konoha. Kurenai walked up to Asuma's casket and placed some flowers on it. Konohamaru cried on Naruto's arm.

"Uncle Asuma."

"I know kid," Naruto said. "Nothing turns out as it should be."

* * *

At the Akatsuki meeting place, Hidan and Kakuzu reported lastly.

"What took you guys so long?" Pein asked.

"Hey! Try fighting a fire temple guardian while fighting an extremely smart kid with other ninja!" snapped Hidan.

"Hmph. Just as long as you came back safe." added Pein.

* * *

Next day came very slowly. Team 10 setting up to go get revenge for Asuma. Just as they were about to head out the village, A familiar voice was heard.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

It was Tsunade that stopped them.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking in the forest, heading towards their next destination.

"Hey Kakuzu," Hidan asked. "where are you going. Konoha's this way!"

"I'm going this way because It'd be danger walking into enemy lines." answered Kakuzu.

"Eh? I don't get it."

"We'll just let the enemy come to us instead."

With that being said, Hidan agreed and followed Kakuzu.

* * *

A few minutes passed before Shikamaru and team 10 stopped. Ino knew what to do and used her mind transfer jutsu on a bird. She spotted the two Akatsuki walking in the woods.

'Got 'em!' Ino thought.

She quickly turned around and transfered her mind back into her body.


	10. The battle begins pt 2

chapter 10

* * *

Ino returned to her original body and immediately got up. Kakashi turned to team 10.

"Just like you said," Ino smiled. "They're coming at that exact time you predicted."

Shikamaru gave Kakashi a small tube used for taking in blood. He put it deep in his pocket knowing its a vital need in the battle against Akatsuk.

"Well, shall we go?" Kakashi asked.

The team agreed, and set off. The two Akatsuki were walking in the forest to the bounty station. Suddenly, Kakuzu noticed something.

"Hidan." said Kakuzu.

"Yeah." replied Hidan.

The two Akatsuki jumped out the way as Shikamaru's shadow came speeding off the ground. They got away, but two explosive tags came coming towards them.

'Dammit.' Kakuzu thought.

He hardened his arm in the last moment to save himself. Hidan blocked it with his scythe, but it blew up in his face. He was alright, though.

"Kakuzu, are you alright?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah," answered Kakuzu. "Most importantly, keep an eye out for the shadows."

Hidan spotted a shadow slithering their way. "How any times you think we'll fall for that trick!?"

"Hidan above!"

They both looked up in the sky to see Shikamaru getting ready to throw what seemed like explosive kunai.They dodged his in coming kunai, but realized something.

"Crap, he got us." Kakuzu muttered under his mask.

* * *

"How is Naruto's training doing?" asked Tsunade.

"It's going okay. From what Yamato said, Naruto is getting the hang of it." answered Sakura.

Tsunade paused for a moment.

"Tell this to Yamato, if Naruto doesn't finish his training, we'll have another backup team going."

Sakura nodded. She walked out the office headed for the training field. In the other training field, Shitaka almost had the hang of it. She sometimes made Akima fall backwards with the force of the jutsu. Falling backwards at time made him think.

'She'll surpass me soon.'

It wasn't long, too. Shitaka focused her hand genjutsu. Suddenly, she noticed the background behind Akima started changing. She didn't know if it was her genjutsu, or Akima's, but it seemed it had no affect on her. Akima focused on Shitaka, but saw from the sides of his eyes Shitaka was getting the hang of it. Suddenly, Akima shut his eyes closed.

'Argh! An overdose.'

Doing that, Shitaka had him trapped in her genjutsu. Akima opened his eyes to see an open field of flowers and butterflies around. Then, out of nowhere, the field of flowers and butterflies started burning. Akima focused his chakra and released the genjutsu. Shitaka was there standing in front of him.

"You've gotten stronger, Shitaka." Akima smiled.

Shitaka smiled too. They both headed over to the hokage tower for a request.

* * *

The battle between the leaf and Akatsuki were ending as Shikamaru devised a plan to split the Akatsuki up. The question is, who's going to do it?

"I'll do it!" Chouji exclaimed.

"No," Shikamaru interrupted. "If you get partnered up with the guy with the scythe, your done for, because your usually a close range fighter."

"Then I'll do it!" Ino said.

"No, you use your mind body transfer jutsu after I used my kage mane. If you miss you won't be able to return to your body for several minutes."

Everyone was in deep thought until Shikamaru said, "I'll do it."

Everyone looked at him except Kakashi. He had been expecting. Since it was decided who would go take Hidan, Kakashi handed Shikamaru that same tube from before, only it was filled with blood.

* * *

"So can we go?" asked Shitaka.

"Not until Naruto gets done with his training." Tsuande answered.

Shitaka was happy she could go on this mission. She wanted to use her new jutsu she had been training for with Akima. In the training field, Naruto just made a huge crater with that new jutsu, although it wasn't complete.

"Just a little more." mumbled Naruto.

He was nearly complete. With his shadow clone looking one way, and the rest focusing, he thought this training is a piece of cake. Yamato was stunned at the crater.

'Goodness. He's progressed fast.'

Shitaka and Akima stood behind a tree to watch Naruto get done with his training. Naruto made his way out of the crater, getting ready to load up another rasengan. Suddenly, he was stopped by Yamato. Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Something tells me you'll get done with this jutsu on the mission. Let's go get the others." Yamato said.

He clearly saw the whiskers on Naruto's face growing, and his eyes were looking like a fox's eyes. Naruto smiled with determination. Akima and Shitaka came out from watching.

"Oh, Akima!" Yamato waved.

"How's it going." Akima smiled.

Naruto looked puzzled. He walked towards Shitaka wondering what she was doing here, and why Yamato knew Akima. They were former Anbu members together.

"What are you doing here Akima?" asked Yamato.

"I got the permission from Tsunade to go on that mission with you." answered Akima.

Naruto turned to Shitaka. "I take it your going to?"

"Yep," Shitaka said. "I've learned some new jutsu myself."

* * *

Shikamaru took Hidan to a place with bomb seals everywhere. Hidan chuckled a bit.

"So your not gonna let me go, eh?"

He also noticed Shikamaru's kage mane was at it's limit, too. Hidan rejoiced. He liked what going on, plus they were alone.

"You have no idea how much that is in my favor, you moron!"

Hidan came speeding towards Shikamaru with his black sword like weapon. FWOOP! Hidan thought he had Shikamaru since blood was on his weapon, but he missed by an inch. Hidan took in the blood, and his body started to turn into a grim reaper style. He jammed his hand with his weapon which made Shikamaru gasp. The blood dripped off his hand and Hidan stepped on it. The blood started to form a triangle like stamp on the ground.

"**DIE!**"

At the fight scene with Kakuzu, more elemental attacks were being released from Kakuzu's mask. Kakashi dodged everyone of them while Chouji and Ino stood back. Suddenly, Kakashi was pulled down from the back by Kakuzu's strings.

"Kakashi!" Ino and Chouji said together.

"Your heart is mine!" Kakuzu growled from underneath his mask.

SLLLLICHHHH! Hidan stuck his weapon threw his stomach. Shikamaru bent down, acting like he was dying. Hidan giggled at the sight.

"Pathetic."


	11. Crossing that bridge

chapter 11

I'm feeling kind of sad now that Naruto is nearing its end. Just take a look at the latest manga chapter.

* * *

Shikamaru bent down further to the cold ground. Hidan slowly pulled his black weapon out of his stomach, and walked off. He was feeling very proud of himself for the first time.

"Well, Kakuzu should be done with his fight too."

At the fight with Kakuzu, Kakashi, Chouji and Ino, Kakuzu managed to get hold of them and proceeded to take the hearts of the ninja. Suddenly, Kakuzu felt and unbelievable pain in his stomach. He knew what was happening when he saw Kakashi smile.

"When I plowed threw your first heart, I took some blood with me," said Kakashi. "I put it in a tube and gave it to Shikamaru."

Kakuzu grasped his stomach hard. The pain was spreading quickly threw out his body. He finally came to, and proceeded to take the hearts of the ninjas.

"Give me your hearts!"

"**HURRICANE WHIRLPOOL JUTSU!**" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Instantly, Kakuzu's black threads were disconnected from Kakashi, Ino and Chouji. Kakuzu jumped back and was confused at what was going on.

"Sorry were late." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Hidan walked two feet away from Shikamaru, when suddenly, he got up. Hidan looked back as Shikamaru slashed open his neck.

"Argh!" Wailed Hidan.

After that, Shikamaru quickly made a hand seal, and the seal bombs from all around them started to wrap around Hidan. Hidan was confused a little. He store right into Shikamaru's eyes and spoke.

"So, you finally got me," Hidan mumbled. "You actually got me..."

A hole appeared under Hidan, and it was a deep hole. It was like one leading to the underworld. Shikamaru made another hand seal as Hidan laughed. **KA-BANG! **All the seal bombs blew up. Shikamaru spotted a leg falling into the hole.

At the scene with Kakuzu, it was a stare down.

"So what should we do, Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

"Well, this guy has five hearts, but we killed three of them." answered Kakashi.

"So he has two more hearts left?" Yamato added.

Kakashi nodded. "Be careful. He uses long range attacks and short range. He also can use all five elemental chakra types."

"What!? How?"

"You see those mask. He has a elemental chakra type in each one."

"Ah. Where's Shikamaru?"

"He's fighting the other Akatsuki member somewhere else."

Yamato turned to Sai and Sakura. "You two, go back him up!"

Without hesitation, they did that.

"Um, Yamato," Kakashi said as Naruto stepped up to the Akatsuki beast. "Did he...?"

"Not yet, but he's halfway there." Yamato answered.

Naruto made a hand seal, and two clones of him appeared. Kakuzu eyed him, and found out he was the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto rushed in to attack.

"Naruto!" called Chouji.

"You can't go in by yourself!" added Ino.

"Then I'll back him up." Shitaka said, running to catch up with Naruto.

Shitaka caught up to Naruto quickly, but she jumped when Kakuzu's black strings lashed out towards them. The two fake clones of Naruto disappeared, and Shitaka made hand seals while still in the air.

"**Fire style: Meteorite shower jutsu!**"

Huge fireballs came out of the area of Shitaka's mouth as she headed towards the ground. She had the jutsu ready, but it wasn't perfected. The aiming was off a little, and Kakuzu dodged each one. Naruto was examining Kakuzu's fighting style and his fighting range. Kakashi knew what he was doing.

Naruto had his fighting style down, and made more clones of himself. Shitaka jumped back from the black threads of Kakuzu, but she wasn't fast enough. Naruto quickly made his new jutsu right then and there. Kakuzu was concerned about what Naruto was doing.

Finally, as Kakuzu was distracted by Naruto, Naruto formed his jutsu in his hand. **Wind element: Spiraling Shuriken**.

* * *

Sai and Sakura spotted shikamaru. They arrived to see Shikamaru was unharmed.

"Where's the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"I finished him off," Shikamaru answered. A deer walked next to him. "We should be getting back to the other fight now."

Sai and Sakura agreed, and they jumped away. This was Sakura's chance to ask about Kaishu's whereabouts.

Naruto sped towards Kakuzu with his new jutsu in the palm of his hands. Shitaka was terrified she was caught by Kakuzu, and was hoping Naruto would finish him off with this jutsu, but judging by her sharingan, she would get blown away with Kakuzu.

One clone of Naruto jumped in the air ready to atyack, but Kakuzu's threads were too fast. Shitaka was in a life threatening situation here. She could clearly see there was a high chance of Naruto not making a hit. She felt her heart beat, and she closed her eyes. Opening them back up, her new three tomoe sharingan was awakened. She tried to wiggle her way free when all Naruto's clones were gone.

Naruto appeared behind Kakuzu, ready to strike. Shitaka broke free just in time before Naruto made the deadly hit. Kakuzu was too slow as Naruto plunged towards him. Suddenly, the jutsu stopped, and started to go down. Ino and Chouji were anxious to know what happened.

"Did he get him?" asked Ino.

"It failed." gulped Yamato.

"Let's go, Yamato!" called Kakashi.

Yamato nodded his head and turned his arm into wood. Kakuzu got hold Naruto.

"I'll take that heart of yours."

But he was interrupted when he was brutally punched by Shitaka in the face. The threads came off of Naruto in an instant, and Kakuzu was stabbed in the side by Yamato's sharp wood. Kakashi pulled Naruto back to the safety zone. He was also surprised Shitaka moved that fast. As Shitaka arrived back in the safety zone, Kakashi gasped at Shitaka.

"Shitaka..."

"Yes?" the sharingan teen said looking up to him.

"The sharingan."

"I know."

Sai, Sakura, and Shikamaru arrived back in the scene. Yamato tried his best to hold down Kakuzu, but one of Kakuzu's mask made a fire blast and burned Yamato's wood. Yamato dispatched the wood from his arm and jumped back into the safety zone. Kakuzu jumped up from the rubble. His face was bleeding a lot of blood from Shitaka's punch. He couldn't even see straight.


	12. The finisher

chapter 12

Have a good time reading!

* * *

"Damn you kids," Kakuzu shouted. "I promise I'll kill you all!"

Everyone paid no attention to the half dead Akatsuki member. Naruto and Chouji were shocked to see that the rasenshuriken didn't go whizzing at Kakuzu.

"Well, since its a formidable jutsu," said Kakashi. "You have to have a direct hit."

"WHAT!?" said Naruto.

Kakuzu was wondering what the leaf ninja were talking about. For now, his best move was to wait for one of them to attack since it would be dangerous for him to attack them. Then, Naruto got up. The nine-tailed eyes staring back at Kakuzu was charging up the jutsu again.

"Your not trying out that again. He'll see right through the attack." Ino said.

"Ino, just wait," Sakura replied. "Something tells me Naruto has changed."

Ino doubted it for at least another three seconds, but she trusted Naruto after thinking about it. Shitaka, with her new sharingan, was watching Naruto's jutsu and Kakuzu. She could tell Kakuzu couldn't see strait since his eyes were trying close, but Kakuzu held them open. Naruto charged up the rasenshuriken. The air grew crisp and hard around Naruto and his clones.

'Hmm... Maybe I should switch to long range mode.' Kakuzu thought.

Suddenly, Kakuzu started growing fatter and fatter until thick black threads flew out of his body. It was a disgusting site for the leaf ninja. He looked like a huge chocolate chip. This didn't scare Shitaka or Naruto though. They both knew this final jutsu would finish him off. Kakuzu giggled from under the threads as Naruto attacked.

'Don't focus on the clones, just the one with the jutsu.'

Although, Naruto mixed his body up in the diversion with his clones. Kakuzu saw the diversion, but couldn't tell which one was Naruto. His eyesight was going bad. Suddenly he saw Naruto charge towards him with the rasenshuriken. Kakuzu simply jumped into the air.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura, Ino, and Chouji.

"He's got him." Shikamaru said.

Kakuzu launched his threads in mid air towards Naruto. His threads successfully hit Naruto.

'Got him.' He thought, but he was wrong.

Smoke came from the threads. He suddenly realized that that was a shadow clone.

"GOT YA!!"

Kakuzu turned around in horror to see Naruto, with the rasenshuriken, plunge into him. It was a success this time. The jutsu caused a somewhat huge explosion. It ripped away trees, bushes, even the dirt from the ground. The leaf ninja covered their eyes from the impact of the jutsu. BANG! The jutsu was finished. A huge crater was found ten feet away from Naruto.

'The number of hits that jutsu has is extra ordinary. Not even my sharingan could see it.' thought Kakashi.

"Heh. I did it." Naruto mumbled.

Ino, Sakura, and Shitaka arrived at the scene. Chouji came afterwards. Ino proceeded to heal Naruto's arm, which was damaged too.

"I can't believe you switched your body up in the diversion." Ino said.

Naruto just sighed. Sakura spotted Kakashi going near the crater. She decided to follow. Kakashi walked down into the crater, but Sakura appeared next to him.

"I'm going to finish him off." Kakashi said.

"And I have some question's to ask." replied Sakura.

They stepped up to the half dead Kakuzu.

"I can't believe I got beat by a bunch of kids."

"Oh, sure we look like kids to you," Kakashi said. "But to us you look like a washed up, old man. The next generation always surpasses the previous genration, because its the cycle of life."

Sakura started to ask Kakuzu. "Do you know who Kaishu is?"

Kakuzu looked up at Sakura. "Since I'm going to die, I'll tell you where he is."

Kakashi and Sakura held their breath as Kakuzu spoke.

"He's one of the few strongest surviving ninja left. The leader of Akatsuki is treasuring Kaishu right now. Kaishu is located in Amegakure, but I doubt you could ever get in that village."

Kakashi and Sakura were quiet. Kakuzu proceeded.

"I can tell your his sister because he's said little about you in Akatsuki. I do remember this."

"What?" Sakura said; her heart beating fast.

"He said that when the time comes, you'll be stronger than him."

Kakashi charged up his lightning blade in his hand. He killed Kakuzu in anger. Kaishu was gone to the bad side now, and to think he was a nice little kid.

* * *

In Amegakure, Pein, Konan, and Kaishu were having a talk.

"I can feel someone is near the village." Kaishu quietly said.

Pein and Konan could feel it too. Pein knew who he was the moment the person stepped up to the gate. It was Magestin. Pein had to congratulate him for making it this far to the village, but he was an intruder. He had to be killed.

"Let's go." Pein quietly said.

They all arrived at the gate shortly. Magestin was about to go underground, but was stopped by a voice.

"Going somewhere, Magestin?"

Magestin knew this voice all too well. He was the one of the few ninja to ever get close to Pein. Pein's voice brought back memories to Magestin. He was in the Akatsuki back then. Magestin turned around to speak, but gasped at the sight of Kaishu.

"You!" Magestin said.

That was all he could say when a huge lightning bolt came down and struck Magestin in the head. The attack was from Kaishu. The fight wasn't over yet. Magestin was glad he was in rubber when Kaishu struck, although he was bleeding a bit from the head.

"Man I remember the days in Akatsuki like they were yesterday." gurgled Magestin; his blood flooding in his mouth.

Kaishu focused his chakra in the palm of his hand. He body flickered up to Magestin and put his palm to his heart. The second he did that, Magestin was blown into the air. His blood leaving a trail in the air. As you know, its rainy in Amegakure. Kaishu made a few hand signs before activating his created jutsu: **Lightning flash jutsu.**

Hundreds or more lightning bolts struck Magestin. All Pein could think of was 'what a formidable jutsu.' In an instant, Magestin was dead. No traces were left of him since the lightning struck him.

"Let's go." Kaishu mumbled.

They headed back to the meeting room.


	13. Snake down

chapter 13

Internet problems, and yeah. that stuff for the haitus. I should really start writing these chapters when I can.

* * *

Somewhere very, very deep in Otogakure, there lay a base of the menacing snake ninja. His immortality claiming lives of many forgotten faces in the ninja world. As his time comes near, he seeks to claim one body that would give him power and life. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lord Orochimaru," said Kabuto. "Your body wont last much longer."

All the snake monster did was gurgle under his own blood; head down. Kabuto inspected the medicine that nestled in his hand. He never knew he was grasping it tight. He then redirected his attention back to his lord, as in his way.

"I'll go exchange this medicine."

Kabuto slowly walked out of Orochimaru's room quietly, surveying the area around it. He let out a sigh when everything seemed alright and went on with his business. Sasuke hid well when it came to business with Kabuto. Inside the snake's room, Orochimaru started coughing up his own blood. He laughed at the sight of this because he **was **immortal. He never pictured his end coming soon. Suddenly, like in a blink, elementally recomposed chakra came shooting at Orochimaru. He stopped that attack with his two bare hands.

'What is this? I've never seen chakra recomposed like this before.'

Orochimaru looked at his door. It was still closed. "Who's there!?"

The door was chopped in pieces in five seconds, only to reveal Orochimaru's assassin.

"So it came down to this after all, eh?" Orochimaru said with a bluff smile.

"You sicken me. You have no more left to teach me." Sasuke said. His sharingan activated after he pronounced the last vowel.

Sasuke moved Orochimaru's arm with his recomposed chakra, and headed for his head. In time, Orochimaru molted out of his own skin, and there was his true self. Sasuke turned around at the hideous sight of the snake.

"So your true self is a big, white scaly snake?"

Indeed it was. Without hesitation, Orochimaru bolted for Sasuke, but Sasuke jumped in time. About five snakes came off of Orochimaru's body from his scales, and plunged for the sharingan boy. Like pie, Sasuke cut them to pieces. Orochimaru took his head out of the damaged wall and wrapped his tail around Sasuke. Sasuke took his right hand out of his sleeve, then moved it across his chest. It looked like he was aiming for his curse mark.

Orochimaru finally got his grasp around Sasuke successful. He began to squeeze, but wailed in horror as his tail blew up right in front of his eyes. There standing, was Sasuke in his second curse mark state.

"ARGH!! SASUKEEE!!"

Orochimaru let go all of his thoughts and went for it.

* * *

"I've heard all about it," Akima smiled. "Now I can go to your third state training."

Akima smiled at Shitaka and looked at her new sharingan. It shined in the evening sun.

"Shall we start training tomorrow?" Akima asked.

Shitaka was more pumped up for training now. "Yes!" She replied. She couldn't wait for her training.

As for Kurenai, she took a trip to Asuma's grave. She softly placed her hand on the marble stone that had Asuma's years active in life.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

Kurenai turned around, gulping a bit. When she noticed it was just Shikamaru, she calmed down and put her attention back on the grave.

"You don't have anyone to play shougi with now. You'll be quite lonely." Kurenai mumbled.

"Yes, I know. Someday I'll be the one protecting Konoha, so I can't keep crying about it," Shikamaru replied. "Not only that, but I'm 100 percent sure Asuma left that baby for me to protect."

Kurenai smiled. "How do you know?"

"Even though Asuma was weird sometimes, he was a cool adult," Shikamaru answered. "Almost like a father figure, and somewhere in that last smile, I'm sure he wanted me to."

All Kurenai could do was hug Shikamaru. "Thank you."

"OW!!" cried Naruto.

His right hand was in a casket wrapped up. Naruto was now regretting using that jutsu to finish Kakuzu off.

"It sucks eating with my left hand."

Once eying the struggling Naruto, Sakura could only take pity in him. She remembered what she said to him in the hospital.

**flashback**

"Naruto that jutsu you used damaged your right arm bad."

"Yeah. At least your here to fix me up."

Sakura gasped. "Eh?"

"Its like the both of us are getting closer to Sasuke."

It was a rare moment that Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other like they were going to kiss.

**end flashback**

Sakura lowered her seat closer to Naruto.

"I guess I'll help you with your ramen."

Naruto felt his heart go **BONG!** 'No way. Sakura is gonna feed me ramen?'

She was until Sai interrupted. Sakura sighed at Sai trying to help Naruto, but that only made it worse. Some of the ramen burned Naruto.

"That's freaking hot! Not only is it freaking hot, but why the hell are you feeding it to me!"

"Ah, hello." Kakashi said popping up suddenly.

"Hi Kakashi!" Sakura said.

* * *

'In the end, it turned out Kakashi fed the ramen to me.' a pouting Naruto thought.

"How did you know we were here?" Sakura asked.

"I figured the noise was only you guys." Kakashi laughed. He noticed Naruto looking depressed; staring into his ramen bowl.

"Naruto, you've gotten so strong to the point where you surpassed me, or at least we're equal."

Naruto sighed.

"About that new juts-"

"Kakashi, I think I know my body more than anyone else," smiled Naruto. "Besides, I'm the worlds strongest man!"

Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi laughed. They lived up the good times because they knew darkness would strike soon. Very soon.

* * *

Kabuto gasped at Sasuke. There was blood covered from roof to floor with blood, and Sasuke was unharmed. The sharingan boy glared at Kabuto, who jumped back at that second.

"Which one is it?"


	14. Towards the storm

chapter 14

Eh, I've been having writers block with this story. Here's the fourteenth chapter.

* * *

There was a long stare off with the Uchiha and Kabuto. None of them said a word or moved much, and this made Kabuto nervous. How did Sasuke do it? Kabuto thunk that while facing Sasuke.

"It's very obvious," Sasuke said. "I took over."

Kabuto gasped and stepped back; Orochimaru's murderer was standing right in front of him like nothing happened. Sasuke turned around and walked off to his next destination. Kabuto was left there helplessly.

The Uchiha headed down towards the basement of the base for weapons and supplies. While going there, Orochimaru's test subjects were all locked up in cages like pets, hoping to be set free. Of course, Sasuke couldn't let them go, because they've been tested on and could have a killer side to them they can't control. Although Sasuke did know he would meet up with someone like this. Everyone in the cages eyed Sasuke as he walked by.

"The Uchiha kid." whispered someone.

"He's got blood on his sleeve." another whispered.

Sasuke just continued.

* * *

A few days had passed since Orochimaru was defeated. Sasuke recruited Suigetsu and Karin, and now he was headed toward the most hellish base. In Konoha, Tsunade was busy doing paperwork in her office. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Jiraiya was screaming.

"OROCHIMARU IS DEAD! OROCHIMARU IS DEAD!"

Shizune and Tsunade gasped in shock. Tsunade asked, "Who killed him?"

Before Jiraiya answered, Naruto and Sakura ran in. They had heard all the screaming and wanted to know what as it for.

"Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered.

Everyone was silent then. Naruto finally broke it. "So he'll be coming back to Konoha, right?"

"No. Not really." replied Jiraiya.

"What!? Why not?"

"Well, Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own free will," Tsunade said. "But he was searching for power so he could defeat Itachi."

It all made since now to Naruto. Sakura figured Sasuke would go to Orochimaru for that, but Naruto was just getting it.

"So shouldn't we go search for him before he murders himself trying to kill Itachi?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Shitaka at the door. Tsunade agreed that they could get Sasuke before he gets Itachi. They all devised a plan on how.

Somewhere far, far, very far away, an Akatsuki meeting was held. Pein, Konan and Kaishu were the last to show up.

"Hey," Kisame looked around. "Aren't we missing some people?"

"Kisame, I already told you. Kakuzu and Hidan are dead." Pein said.

"Ah, its very hard to get that through my mind since those two always argue with each other. Tell me again, how were they killed again?"

Pein sighed. "Konoha ninja and the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"Ah..." Kisame said.

"Also," added Pein. "Orochimaru is dead to."

Deidara and Kisame gasped. "Who killed him!?" they both asked.

"Sasuke, your brother, Itachi." Pein answered.

Itachi was silent. Somewhere in his mind he knew the time was coming up fast. Pein continued.

"Sasuke also requited Suigetsu, someone you know Kisame."

"Eh? Suigetsu brings back a whole bunch of memories. He was like the second coming of Zabuza, always ripping out peoples limbs before beheading them."

At another base, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin were about to infiltrate the most devilish base. Suigetsu was carelessly drinking up all the water they had. Karin smacked him on the head.

"You baka! Stop drinking up all our water!"

"And why don't you stop being a bitch?" smiled Suigetsu.

Sasuke broke the fight up by saying they'll start infiltrating. Karin stood straight up while Suigetsu was preparing himself after a marathon of hits. They walked up to the front door, keeping watch of any attackers. It was locked, so Sasuke sliced it up. They proceeded to walk inside the base.

"Karin, where's Juugo?" asked Sasuke.

Karin sighed, looking up at Suigetsu, who were also listening. They were approaching a fork in the hallway, passages going left, right, and forward. Quickly Karin focused her chakra to track Juugo. She pointed left. Suigetsu walked left, and Karin stopped Sasuke before he walked left.

"He's actually this way. C'mon."

* * *

The Konoha ninja were all set and ready. They leaped on top of a building by the road and Kakashi discussed the teams they would be on. After the discussion, they all set out. Shitaka was determined to find Sasuke as much as Naruto. She was with Kakashi since they both had the sharingan.

"Wow, you must be really happy for your brother, Itachi." Kisame said, shrugging Itachi with his shoulder.

No response came from him. All he had on his mind was Sasuke and the fight, but he had to find a certain someone with blond hair before he fought Sasuke. Pein looked over to Kaishu.

"You'll capture the kyuubi now."

No response came from Kaishu neither. Pein raised his hand, and everybody was dismissed.

"Lets go Itachi," Kisame said. "I wanna capture the four-tails quickly."

"C'mon, Tobi! I'm gonna go give Sasuke a good punch," Deidara complained. "I was supposed to kill Orochimaru!"

"Awwwww, why do I have to?" moaned Tobi.

"DAMMIT TOBI, C'MON!"

And Tobi obeyed, unfortunately. When Kaishu signed out, he looked at Pein in a Amagekure meeting room.

"Do I capture him now?" Kaishu asked.

"Whenever you feel like it, but it must be done quickly." Pein answered.

With that, Kaishu formed a hand sign and disappeared in the wind from an open window.

"Pein, something tells me he won't do it." Konan said.

"I know..."

At the the devilish base, Suigetsu held off Juugo with Zabuza's sword.

"Dammit Karin, why'd you give me the wrong directions!?" Suigetsu growled.

"Simple. I can't stand you." Karin answered.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, and he appeared in between Juugo and Suigetsu. They both gasped.

"Why don't I kill the both of you?" he glared.

Snakes started coming out of his sleeves. Suddenly, Juugo's curse mark started to go down. Once it finally did, he screamed.


	15. Getting closer

chapter 15

A LONG haitus, but im back.

* * *

Juugo ran screaming back into his room, immediately slamming the door in Sasuke's face. He tripped over a dead guy in his room, but got back up and scurried back over to the corner of his where he was found.

"Juugo," Sasuke started. "Come with me. You'll be set free."

"NO! Just leave me alone," Juugo shouted. "I'm supposed to be locked up in here so I couldn't kill anyone else!"

"Don't worry about killing anyone. If you begin to get on your dark side, just leave it to me to handle."

After Sasuke said that, Juugo remembered something. He remembered what his friend Kimimaro said to him back then.

**flashback**

This flash back takes place in the same exact cell room where Juugo was locked up in. Kimimaro was standing at the door.

"Juugo, In a few days I'll be dead," he said.

Juugo was surprised he was saying this since it seemed like it was impossible for him to die. After all, Kimimaro was the only one who could calm Juugo while he was in his curse seal.

"Why do you say that?" Juugo asked.

"My body can't hold on much longer, but don't worry, a new guy called Sasuke Uchiha is here." he answered.

"Sasuke... Uchiha?"

"He's like my reincarnation. So when I die, It'll be like I'm still here," Kimimaro explained. "Seeya Juugo."

**end flashback**

Juugo rasied his head from his knees from where he kept them. He looked up and saw Sasuke enter the room and almost mistooken him for Kimimaro.

'_So this is Sasuke.. Maybe I should trust him.'_

Sasuke proceeded to speak, "So are you coming or not?"

After thinking about it for a while, the answer was obvious.

* * *

Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu all were outside the base. Sasuke started strait up.

"I'm going to kill Itachi, my brother. The reason I picked you all out is because I want you all to help me."

Suigetsu sighed. He ws hoping it would be something much bigger than killing his own brother, but he had to face it.

"Karin," continued Sasuke. "You said you had other business to tend to. What will you do?"

Karin thought and said, "Now that I think about it, Its nothing urgent."

"Would you stop being a bitch and be honest for once," Suigetsu broke in. "You sound like you want to be on Sasuke's side foreever and ever!"

Karin gasped. "Thats not true! Stop suggesting stuff like that!"

Suigetsu laughed. "Got you right on the spot. You're so flattered you can't even talk!"

"STOP!"

"I know the truth. A long time ago, you did something to Sasuke..."

Karin gasped with her eyes wide open. In an instant, her bare hand came inpact with Suigetsu's face. Luckily for him, he turned it into water the second before Karin smacked him.

Sasuke broke up the fight and they all discussed their plans. It turned out they all were staying with Sasuke.

"Its settled then," Sasuke said. "From here on out our group will be named Snake. Our goal is to find Itachi Uchiha."

Somewhere far away in a forest, Itachi and Kisame were just discussing some things. The four tails was being carried on the huge sword Kisame carried.

"Let's wait under a tree. Its raining pretty hard," Kisame suggested.

He carelessly dropped the container of the four tails on the ground. Itachi was concerned.

"He's pretty old, so be careful with him. It looks like he's about to die." Itachi said softly.

"Aw Itachi, you only say that because you don't know what he's capable of."

Itachi just stood there listening.

"He uses many different elemental fusions. This one was no push over, I assure you," Kisame said. "You didn't fight him directly, so I wouldn't expect you to understand what it was like."

All Itachi did was, "Hmph."

Kisame picked up the four tail's jinchuuriki and they both walked off.

* * *

Sasuke and "snake" walked into an old building. It looked as if it were abandoned.

"This dump is a hideout? I'll be damned..." Suigetsu commented.

"It's not Orochimaru's. My clan used this as a weapon store house." Sasuke said.

"All the tunnels look the same," Suigetsu added. "Hope we don't get lost."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the four ninjas walking along the pathway. All of them except Sasuke were shocked to see who it was.

"Tenka, Hina, how long has it been?" Sasuke asked.

There, on the ground, were two ninja cats. "Well if it isn't Sasuke! Whatcha here for?"

"Weapons medicine and a few other things. We need it for a big fight."

One of the cats motioned for the rest of them to follow and see granny cat. When they got there, Sasuke had to repay his debts to her. Granny cat was really concerned about the fight between Itachi and Sasuke.

"So it came down to this," she sighed. "I remember what you two were like as kids, but it comes down to this. Such a shame..."

"I made my mind up a long time ago, but I thank you for everything you did for me." added Sasuke.

Soon everyone was ready to go. They headed out quickly to accomplish the mission.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi were in a large claering in a forest. It was so huge, it was like a walkway.

"C'mon Tobi, we get Sasuke first!" Deidara said.

Tobi moaned. This was all too troublesome to him. Deidara summoned a large clay bird to help them cover land. They got on it and flew away. In a small town, Suigetsu was doing business to find Kisame. He searched at an exhange point. Of course, he'll cause trouble. In a small forest, Juugo summoned some birds to help find Itachi and Kisame. While doing this, the Konoha squads were on the move. They already covered a large amount of ground since they departed.

Sakura was partnered with two dogs. In a clearing located in a forest, one dog gasped. "It's faint, but this ground has Sasuke's scent on it."

Sakura was stunned. She was getting closer to Sasuke. High in the air, Deidara spotted Sasuke. He laughed a little to show that they would be landing soon. Naruto was partnered up with Hinata, Yamato and Bull, a large dog. As they were walking, someone was lurking behind a tree, but who?


	16. Shocking Surprise

Chapter 16

Don't forget to read "When Bijuu's meet." It'll be updated soon.

* * *

Sasuke minded his own business walking through the forest looking for Itachi. Suddenly, some bushes rustled behind him, and he asked strait forwardly, "Come out whoever you are."

As for Sakura and the two dogs, they followed the scent into a nearby town. It was very crowded and Sakura had trouble getting by and following the dogs, but she managed. She was wondering if the dogs picked up anything else.

"Have you found anything else," she asked.

One dog answered, "The scent isn't really clear, but we are getting closer."

They kept walking and walking and they got really close. They were so close the dog could almost taste it, but only barely. Sakura and Karin cross paths, but didn't take much note of each other. They didn't give any eye contact - nothing.

"Dammit," cursed one of the dogs, "The scent is moving away."

Sakura cursed in her head. They were so close to Sasuke, but the chance managed to slip through their hands. Somewhere in a forest clearing, Yamato, Naruto, Hinata and Bull were walking.

"Naruto, Hinata," Yamato said, "Have you noticed?"

They both said yes and dodged the incoming shuriken. They hit a tree and were stuck there. Naruto and Hinata jumped back over to Yamato and Bull. Naruto looked up to see who it was and gasped.

"You...!"

"Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough," smiled Kabuto.

It was the same Kabuto as before, but it seemed as if he were hiding something on the left side of his face. He had half of his hood covered on it. Yamato went on to speak.

"Kabuto Yakushi, you're listed as a wanted criminal back in the village and there are orders to restrain you upon confirmation of target," he said. "You've got the nerve to come at us like this..."

Kabuto mumbled, "I have a little something to talk with Naruto here..."

Naruto was silent for a little, then went on to ask, "Did Sasuke really kill Orochimaru?"

Kabuto laughed shortly and answered, "Same old Sasuke. Yes he did kill him."

There was a short stare off before Kabuto continued.

"But more importantly, I've got a present for you, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke saw the person come out from hiding. He wasn't really surprised to see who it was, but knew something bad was going to happen.

"That outfit... You're..." Sasuke paused.

"So your Sasuke, eh," Tobi said, "You look a whole lot like Itachi!"

Sasuke gave an angry glare at him. Tobi jumped back all the way to the tree he was hiding from.

"Damn you're scary!"

Unknown to Sasuke, Deidara flew above him on his giant clay bird ready for attack. Sasuke didn't notice until he decided to look up. Performing hand seals, Deidara jumped off his bird while it crash landed on Sasuke and blew up. Sasuke jumped out the way just in time.

Back over where Naruto was, Kabuto pulled out a black book with nothing written on the cover.

"What is that?" asked Yamato.

"Information on Akatsuki that had previously been gathered by our organization," Kabuto answered.

"Why did you bring that?" Naruto asked.

Again, Kabuto answered, "To give to you of course."

Yamato was a bit concerned. He asked, "Are you planning to make a deal with us or something?"

"No," Kabuto answered, "This is not anything like a bargain chip."

Yamato and Naruto were put in confusion for a little.

"Well, what then," Yamato said, "Akatsuki is not after you."

Kabuto responded, "This is just a token of thanks for Naruto. Akatsuki is after Naruto after all."

"A token of thanks?" Naruto said.

"After the passing of Orochimaru, I found myself not knowing who I was for the second time," Kabuto explained.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I had not one parent nor a country to live with, so Orochimaru took me in when I was young," continued Kabuto, "I've moved country to country back then, so things like villages and countrys are nothing to me."

Kabuto threw the book over to Naruto. He looked down at it and listened to what Kabuto had to say.

"But when Orochimaru came by, that feeling left me, but has now found its way back. I don't know what I am. Not having an identitiy... You should feel the same way, Naruto."

Naruto was finally undertsanding a little of what Kabuto was saying. Kabuto continued saying, "Am I Naruto or the Kyuubi? I'm sure you've asked yourself that it the past."

* * *

At the fight scene with Sasuke, Deidara and Tobi, a huge snake guarded Sasuke from an attack Deidara launched.

"This kid gots some skills," Deidara pondered, "But I still can't believe Orochimaru got killed by this brat."

Sasuke store at Deidara with a killing intent. This gave Deidara more want to kill Sasuke.

"Uh oh," thought Tobi, "I'll have to Apolagize to Itachi after this."

Kabuto continued on his speech saying, "You chose to belive in that you're Naruto Uzumaki. With that, you overcame the troubles with the Kyuubi. With your identity, you made friends along the way."

Naruto was a little concerned what Kabuto was going to do next. He started to take off his hood, and something would surprise them greatly. Kabuto turned fully around to them showing them that half his face was Orochimaru's. They all gasped and almost stepped back from his freakishly looking face.

"With Orochimaru implanted into my body, I plan on finding a new me."


End file.
